


Wishful Thoughts [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fake Marriage, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve slips up during an undercover mission, making things harder for Tony and himself.





	Wishful Thoughts [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Fake Dating or Married” [D1]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
